


【死亡搁浅】塞赫麦特不说（希格斯X山姆）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 狮头女神*将永伴法老身侧。*塞赫麦特（Sekhmet），既是战争女神，也是上埃及的医疗女神，头顶日盘的母狮形象。据说是她的呼吸形成了沙漠。她保护着法老征战沙场并在战争中引导他们，也保护着他们死后到达来世。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【死亡搁浅】塞赫麦特不说（希格斯X山姆）（NC17）

山姆踏着警铃刺破耳膜的尖啸声奔出西岸节点城大门的时，全身上下除了一双布里吉斯靴子之外什么都没来得及带上。

希格斯闪现到男人面前时身形突然一怔，这位恐怖分子的首脑虽然脸上依旧戴着标志性的金色半骷髅面具，可无论是谁，都能感受到他所散发出那种被冒犯到而滋生的愤怒：“伟大的派送员对自己真是无比自信。”说罢，希格斯放肆地狂笑起来，双手撑在膝盖上半弯着腰。“哈哈哈，赤手空拳，真是新鲜。”

山姆冷冷地看着他夸张又拙劣的表演，余光开始搜寻起空地上是否有些可以用来自救的物资，毕竟希格斯身后那只巨大人型BT真叫人很难忽视其存在——山姆为自己先前的懒惰感到了幸运——西岸节点城周边有许多没有来得及投入回收箱的物资，如果放在平时，山姆肯定把它们都捡回去回收，可是跨越焦油带与BT水母群之后他几乎马不停蹄地便赶向这里。

“你会为了自大而付出代价的，小山姆。”希格斯的笑声止住了，寂静像张失去弹力的薄膜，覆盖在西岸节点城渺无人烟建筑群的每个角落，覆盖在对峙双方的影子里，也覆盖在即将到来的阴暗暴虐之上。

山姆是首先动起来的那个。他试图冲向装着救援物资的货箱，几乎是同时，漆黑浓厚的开罗尔物质从完好的路面底下渗出来。瞬息之间，男人小腿以下的部位已经被吞没了，山姆本能地回头看向西岸节点城的入口，发现漫溢的黑水正沿着斜坡缓缓地渗漏进去。一股冰凉的激灵从脚底窜上了山姆的脊椎，而就是这个小小的分心，让他没有注意到身后重叠着朝自己涌来的BT群。

一股极大的推力撞在男人背部，山姆不受控制地摔进黑暗之中。他的脸孔沉在黑水中，耳畔尽是粘稠的流淌声，不过很快男人就什么都听不见了，刺骨的开罗尔物质钻进眼底与鼻腔，身体逐渐沉沦，随后视野开始明亮起来，于灰蓝色的混沌间，山姆划动略感僵硬的四肢，努力游向那白色明亮的光柱——以往每次遣返归来，总会被狠狠地摔回坚硬的地面上——然而这次，迎接他的却是某种温热柔软的触感。

这种变化叫人无法安心，皮肤上起了无数的疙瘩，可遣返后的生理本能迫使山姆开始呕吐，黑水混合着唾液湿乎乎地黏在下巴和嘴角上，几只隐生虫漂浮在空气里，扭动着身体想逃离人类。

“我们的睡美人终于醒了。”一条属于男人的胳膊几乎是贴着山姆的耳朵伸了出来，用两根指头捏住了还在不停扭动的隐生虫，直接连带手指同虫子一道塞进了山姆的嘴里，对方的力道很大，高强度纤维做成的手套擦破了山姆的牙龈，在嘴里泛起一股浓重的血味。

此人的身份不言而喻。

“哦，山姆。”希格斯饶有兴趣地看着山姆因为用力而抖动的下颚，男人死死咬住自己的手指，可是在手套的防护下，这种程度的疼痛就好像雪花落在发上一样轻柔。“你这条爱乱咬东西的狗。”希格斯心情好极了，他将手指连同隐生虫一起朝山姆喉咙更深的地方捅，想象着让手指滑落喉管的悬崖深处。山姆身体微微前倾，喉咙深处传出了明显不舒服的声音，好像有什么东西在里头咕咚咕咚地冒泡。透明的唾液开始在嘴角大量地汇集着，先前下巴上因为遣返而吐出来的黑水尚未来得及被清理干净，此时则显得无比斑驳。希格斯的声音比物理催吐更让山姆不适，他现在就想转身给男人一拳，手臂却纹丝不动。

山姆浑身僵硬的样子又把希格斯给逗得大笑，他抽回湿透的手指，对男人干呕的声音充耳不闻，反倒是饶有兴趣地整理起山姆散乱在眼前的乱发，如同对待一只在暴雨里湿透的野猫：“才意识到自己的处境？我真好奇你怎么能平安走到现在这一步的。”

人型BT像座巨大抽象的雕塑品，站在已经化为瓦砾的矮房子中间。它的双手呈碗状，水平托举在靠近胸口的位置。希格斯同山姆就稳稳地站在由它做成的一个不算太大的空间中，或者说站立着的只有希格斯——巨型BT手指蜷曲，灰蒙蒙的天空被整齐地分割成数块，十条扭曲的触手自指尖而出，牢牢把山姆的四肢与腰部缠住，将他仍显瘫软的身体支撑住。山姆身上布里吉斯的制服与洛都不知去向，屈辱而赤裸地被限制在这方充满恐怖的地方。

希格斯离山姆很近，这个恐怖分子几乎就贴在男人的背后，他没有戴面具，呼出来的热气堪比带着灼烧感的毒雾，一切都让山姆痛苦。山姆赤裸的脊骨抵在希格斯的那只布里吉婴容器表面——那股似乎来自冥界的寒意使他颤抖。希格斯明白自己所做的对接触症恐惧者来说是多么严重，但山姆展现出的脆弱使他理所当然视做可以得寸进尺的邀请。装饰着金色开罗尔涂层的手套粗鲁地掐住山姆下巴，希格斯的脸则朝着男人面颊方向移动。手掌下的躯体在抗拒地扭动，不过那点力气试图同力量手套抗衡还是显得滑稽而可笑。希格斯双眼微眯，指尖缓慢地收拢。“你这条满地乱窜的野狗，现在可算被我逮住了。”

山姆喉管里开始发出急促的喘气声，喉结在上下掌心滑动，太阳穴附近一道青筋正在浮现。没用多久便完全爆了出来，变成了皮肤上一道扭曲可怖的疤痕，男人浅蓝色眼睛被包裹在薄薄的水膜之中，生命的活力与空气一道，正逐渐离开这具躯体。

希格斯发出一声长叹，餍足无比地松开了手。他把鼻尖抵在山姆的耳廓上，随后抵着男人微凉的皮肤，一直磨蹭到脸颊。希格斯伸出舌头，舔着山姆那被开罗尔物质与唾液弄脏的脸颊，男人脸上新长出的胡渣像把刺人的刷子，毛糙地扎着希格斯的嘴唇。“瞧啊，你又把自己弄得脏兮兮的。”他说完，好心地等待山姆呼吸平缓下来，“在女士面前，尤其她还是你的指挥官，可要好好注意形象。”

山姆抬起头。

亚美莉脸上正扣着金色的半骷髅面具，洛被她紧紧抱在怀里（万幸，BB并没有上线）；女人上臂与腰部以下完全被巨大BT所吞没，细软的浅金头发与鲜红色衣裙几乎使她成了生长在垂直崖壁上的柔美嫩枝；她本来有些泛灰的眼珠已经不再是眼睛，而是成了两颗被意识遗弃的空洞。

“你这狗娘养的畜生！”山姆全身唯一能反抗的只剩下他的嘴了。他搜肠刮肚，毫不顾忌地将所有能想到的恶毒脏话都倾倒了出来——山姆已经不在乎希格斯是否会再次扼住脖子使自己窒息还是痛打他一顿。

被唾骂的对象走到山姆面前，将男人的视线全部占领了。希格斯脸上倒是带着惯有的轻浮模样，他打开卸除BB的安全阀与保险扣，陶醉般就着山姆的谩骂，让BB连同奥卓德克一起自由落体，直直坠在BT的手掌上。立刻，成群漆黑的人形BT从掌心里冒出来，它们伸出无数双手将这两个物件拖了进去，很快，巨型手掌又恢复成了本来的模样。希格斯看着山姆，漆黑的眼泪在他的面颊上爬出几道长短不一的痕迹，恐怖分子冲山姆眨了眨眼睛，紧接着一只有力的拳头猛击山姆的小腹。

山姆几乎被这一击给打垮了。疼痛窒息了各种想法、对亚美莉与洛的担忧、愤怒、恐惧与刚冒头的绝望，他的脑子里只剩下无边的痛苦。希格斯移动双手，一手搂着山姆的腰部，另一只手则扣住男人的后颈，强迫他将头扬起。

属于希格斯的舌头舔过嘴唇，带着令人不快的湿粘触感，那条灵活的游蛇带着致命毒液，滑进山姆的口腔。他粗鲁地吸吮着山姆的，软舌此时又变成了势不可挡的利刃，在男人口腔里肆意侵略。起初犬齿只是时不时骚扰着山姆的下唇，很快，他们缺乏技巧与配合的接吻逐渐升级成了一场单方面的撕咬，淡淡的铁锈味在嘴里弥漫。

希格斯尝起来却像是古老的尘土、沙漠或者是死亡本身。

真是无比吊诡的画面。一个死不掉的男人与另一个象征着死亡的男人。山姆有些木然地张着嘴，头上灰暗的天空也无法遮掩住两人舌尖牵出的银丝。希格斯不甚愉快地再次低下头，他用舌尖舔了舔山姆那被自己咬破的嘴唇，一抹植物根须状的血红色飞快消逝在他的嘴中：“多谢赞美。”希格斯最后说道。

山姆跪在BT的手心里。

希格斯又踱回男人的身后，这次他不再如刚才那般步步紧逼。覆着手套的手掌在男人的臀部流连，沿着臀缝缓慢消失的手指逐渐掳走山姆脸上的血色。金属部件冷硬地磨破了柔软的穴口，山姆背肌绷紧，皮肤下的脊骨突起分明。希格斯凝视着对方肩膀上因为常年背负重物而造成的紫红色斑驳的淤血痕迹，他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴里有一种干渴引起的苦涩味道，满嘴都是。希格斯猛然手指向上弯曲，在听见山姆发出一声痛苦的抽气声后，满足地收回手，毫不意外地与金属板上被抹开的血迹对视。“看看，我可真是粗心大意，害得你流血了。说到血……你总有些小手段把那些可悲的‘卡’送回到它们该去的地方，我说的对吗？真该见识见识。”希格斯打了个响指，又有几条金色的触手从巨型BT的指尖分裂出来，粗细类似章鱼的腕足，只是上头还有增生出一些细条如毛刷的须状物，上上下下地扭动着，山姆仅仅看了一眼，就无比厌恶地扭过了头。

可是厌恶并不会让希格斯住手。

缠在山姆脚踝上的触手尖端开始延伸，它们毫无征兆地将男人跪着的小腿与大腿困住，随后用力朝左右两侧拉扯，这粗暴地动作使得山姆的阴茎完全从下腹笼着的影子里暴露出来。那玩意儿软绵绵的，毫无生机又可怜巴巴地垂着。

金色触手流淌在山姆背上，带着悬念特有的湿冷寒意钻向男人被希格斯弄伤的后穴。触手在山姆微张微合的后穴附近徘徊，伤口仍在渗血，由于触须上覆满了开罗尔物质，使其对遣返者的血液有了足够的抗性，希格斯听见一阵极其细微的，好似水烧开前蒸汽的声音，两条粗长的触手立刻像是受了刺激，躲避般地捅进了山姆的身体里。

山姆没发出一点儿声音，身体却颤抖地如同即将枯萎的树叶，随时都可能就会被狂风给击毁了。

希格斯的目光汇集在触手上。好好看着这一切，现在你可是坐在贵宾席上。男人暗自想着。

两条触手在没入山姆身体后，几乎是狂扭着从他的身体里退出来，希格斯不难注意到，触手上本来覆盖着的开罗尔物质开始变得斑驳。触手们似乎没有搞懂刚才弄伤自己的是什么东西，它们带着一种动物才有的试探性的谨慎，开始在男人肉洞外围刮骚，细密的触须舔过入口聚拢的皱褶，其中一条触手小心地将尖端刺进山姆体内，它没有急着开始探险，反倒用触须将入口逐渐撑圆，方便其他触手进入。另一条触须则会意地勾住山姆的穴口，它们似乎明白了眼前这个温软窄洞中潜藏的危险，更多的金色经由指尖被巨型BT送至触手上，让它看起来成了一道实体化的阳光——带着极其缓慢的步调，一寸寸朝里头钻。当开罗尔物质积累到一定的量之后，触手便再无顾忌地长驱直入，而且一直探到了很深的地方。它再度退出来的时候，增生的触须上带着些许可疑的湿润。

山姆额头不断渗出冷汗。被BT触碰的恶心感，足以使得一个接触恐惧症患者窒息。可目前的状况又不仅仅如此，穴口处传来阵阵难耐的瘙痒。血已经止住了。组织液却仍从被撕开的伤口里往外冒，形成了一小块炙热的流动岛屿。那些触手，可能有好几根，轮番地插入自己的下面，速度越来越快，丝毫不知道疲倦与停顿。还没等山姆弄明白，难以形容的刺激在男人身体里激荡，数不清的触须刮过他柔软的内壁，从体内深处点燃的无数星火直直地涌向下腹，鲜明、深刻且来势汹汹。快感咆哮着冲向他的血管，破裂的欲望碎片堆在男人身上；情欲的血液开始他生命的潮汐里涌动。山姆的脑袋成了一只装饮料的杯子，未曾体验过的酥麻一圈又一圈将脑髓搅和得乱七八糟。他控制不住自己，下颚失去了本来的作用，傻乎乎地忘记叫嘴闭上。男人大口大口地呼吸着，炙热的喘息加速将舌尖上凝聚的唾液坠向地面。当山姆突然意识到耳朵里听见沙哑呜咽的源头正是自己时，他羞愧地想躲避起来，想将身体团成一个茧。结果真正做到的，只有他蜷缩的脚趾。

希格斯狂醉地看向山姆。这个被布里吉斯视为最后救世主的男人正承受着他所带来的痛苦与情欲。希格斯也跪下来，他曾在逼仄的庇护所里如痴如醉地监视过他。在希格斯心里，山姆就该呆在这儿，和自己在一起。重建美国？那都是狗屁。

男人干燥温热的皮肤，有些蜷曲的发尾，汗液散发出来的气味，还有他常年送货锻炼出来令人艳慕的肌肉……希格斯贴上山姆的背脊，他的舌头尝到了咸涩的味道，心里有个声音低低地提醒道，这就是征服的快意。在明了这奇妙感受之后，希格斯全身肌肉绷紧，体内积蓄的能力亟需得以释放。因为山姆激发出自己的本在黑暗中沉眠不醒的欲望，所以注定要山姆去满足，世间的道理有时候就是如此简单。

希格斯扶住山姆的腰，将自己已经勃起的阴茎抵在男人已经被触手操得有些发热的入口，触手明白了希格斯的意图，然而它们并没有乖巧地完全从山姆体内撤出，反倒是用尖端弯成钩状，将男人扩张得更开，方便希格斯进入。

触电的感觉就像蔓延的大火，一直窜上了希格斯的头皮。山姆里头又湿又软，完全已经被触手给操开了。希格斯享受地猛吸了一口气，他只需要将胯部朝前送，那些没有抵抗的肠壁便轻易败下阵来，任由自己蹂躏。他伸手将山姆的脸掰过来，男人脸上布满了眼泪，弄不清是开罗尔过敏还是爽的。希格斯同时注意到山姆两腿之间的玩意儿已经半抬起了头，上面黏着点透明的前液。“连接美国的工作可正忙，伟大的配送员一点儿泻火时间都没有？被触手玩儿都能勃起，真是饥渴。”

山姆一口啐在希格斯脸上：“渣滓。”他红着的眼睛可没有一点威胁力可言。

希格斯用手指擦了擦脸上的口水：“别这样，我还有些新奇玩意儿想招待你呢。”

黑色的BT水母从巨人的身后飘来，它们丝带一样垂落的须状物游过山姆紧张的腹部，在男人浅金色的耻毛中穿过，山姆低下头，看着它卷着自己的阴茎，滑溜溜的玩意儿来到顶部，找到正在冒出汁液的小裂口，就对准它，把自己捅了进去。快感传导到大脑的同一时间又消失了，BT水母根本没法承受山姆的体液，几乎立刻就爆成一朵黑色的礼花。大量的黑液溅在山姆的身上。“看来这个计划行不通。”希格斯的话里可听不出半点遗憾，“别担心，我总有别的备选方案。”说完，希格斯狠狠地在山姆的耳廓上留下一排发红的齿印。

话音刚落，熟悉的BT群又从黑液里升腾起来。山姆几乎是哽咽着骂了一句脏话，身体自然而然地朝后退，这反倒是把自己送到了希格斯的手上。阴茎与触手毫无征兆地插进深处，山姆呜咽着整个身体几乎弹起，屁股却带着羞怯又贪婪的背叛，将那硬热的玩意儿照单全收。舌头像许多拌有唾沫的小石子在滚动，而后又打起结来。他无法再说一个字了，吐出的全是令他自己都摒弃不已的粘腻呻吟。

BT们丝毫不在乎男人的闪躲，他们是从地狱爬出来的恶鬼，死死黏在山姆的身体上，两双手用力地揉捏男人柔软的胸肌，别的手指则不断搔刮因充血而向上尖挺的乳首，指尖每每擦过那凸起，就像将山姆的灵魂抽离一点，令他浑身一颤。紧窒的感觉一直传送到希格斯被夹在那泥泞的肉壁的阴茎那里，又反射回自己的下身。

触手主动承担起水母们没法完成的任务——一条触手迅速缠绕住男人已经完全硬起来的性器，在头部的皱褶下刺戳拉扯，上下撸起来。又有条细而光滑的金色触须对着男人正在流淌前液的小洞，强行插进去。山姆那几乎可以毁灭BT的体液也没有打压触手在他身上的干劲，越多的液体反而使得触手愈发冲动，像是死前最后的狂欢，不断地延展着自己。“不……别，求你。”疼痛与快感让山姆几乎坠进了深渊。它和山姆绞在一起，看起来就像已经不可能分开了一样。

“谢天谢地，通讯终于恢复了。山姆，你那里怎么样。”硬汉的声音从通讯环里传出来。

山姆几乎在听见硬汉声音的同时就射了出来。BT们发出令人不适的哀嚎消退下去，然而他下面正在被翻搅的部位也收紧了，希格斯只感觉甬道的内壁与触手紧紧地朝自己的阴茎挤过来，牢得像被野兽一口咬住。男人发出一声低吼，朝着最深的地方又是几下用力地抽送，接着他的速度缓和下来，坚硬发烫的阴茎将山姆紧绷的肠道又熨软了。

希格斯凑向山姆的手腕：“先生，注意隐私。”接着他顺手将通讯手铐解下来，用力朝外一抛。蓝色的金属玩意儿立刻就消失在视线尽头。

他们继着被打断的事儿，留在后穴里的触手退了出去，将独处的时光留给希格斯。山姆已经累得连手指都抬不起来，他嘴里无意识地发出小动物被虐待时才会有的嘶哑呻哦。臀部上印着几个已经变成浅紫色的手印，四肢发麻，浅色头发乱糟糟的糊在额头，身体也一塌糊涂，眼泪，精液，黑色的污液，甚至可能还有些尿。在希格斯的眼里却魅力十足。他不断地亲吻他，啃咬他，将精液悉数射进男人已经疲倦不堪的身体里。

在高潮恍惚的余韵中，希格斯抬头看向巨大BT那可以称之为脸部的地方，又将视线移向被死死钉住的亚美莉——男人体内深处涌出一股称之为满足的感情，这些用尸体召唤出的BT有着自己的意识，它们不仅仅只是单纯地接受指令，还能相互配合并且创意十足，完全是另一种形式的生命……

希格斯·莫纳亨，他就是神的执行者。

亚美利的视线依旧空洞无比，无神的眼睛全程记录下刚才荒诞淫糜的表演。她继续缄默着，被面具覆盖的唇角却轻轻扬起一道细不可查的弧度。

_狮头女神将永伴法老身侧。_

END


End file.
